


Paladin Mishaps

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Cute, Female Pidge, Funny, Hunk Is Adorable, Lance and Keith fight as usual, Space Dad, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: Just a fun little fic based off of some Voltron memes I saw.————————————Someone has pulled a prank on Shiro and he’s determined to figure out who it was. After all, he’s not mad - just disappointed.





	Paladin Mishaps

“Shiro what’s this meeting about?” Lance complained, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. 

The Voltron team, Allura and Coran were sitting around the table with Shiro at the head of the table. 

“Yeah, did something happen?” Hunk asked, leaning forward slightly in concern as Shiro had failed to speak since they’d arrive at the hall per his request. 

Shiro remained silent still, his bionic arm placing a substantially large, about A1 size, but neatly folded piece of paper on the table. He slid it to the middle of the table between the group before sitting down and folding his arms across his chest. 

“Someone keeps sticking this on the back of my lion. It’s not funny and I don’t understand the joke. Whoever it is please own up and then stop.” Keith reached for the piece of paper and unfolded it, Lance peering over his shoulder to read it. 

A snicker immediately left the blue paladins lips before a laugh soon followed; even Keith was trying to suppress a smile as he slid the paper across the table so Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran could see. 

On the paper in big capital letters was the words “Baby on Board”. Upon seeing it they burst into fits of giggles and snickers, Lance was practically crying; tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and even Keith let out a quiet laugh. 

Shiro wasn’t laughing, “Who did it? I’m not mad, I just want to know.” He was looking at his team, his arms still folded across his chest and the crew composed themselves. 

After some silence, Hunk put up his hand, “I did it.” Shiro shook his head at the yellow paladin, “No, you didn’t.” The Black paladin replied before turning to Lance. 

“Lance?” The Blue paladin recoiled in shock, a hand on his chest in disbelief. 

“Don’t look at me!” He then folded his arms across his chest, pouting. He promptly eyed his teammate beside him, “Look at Keith.” 

“What?!” The red paladin glared at Lance, “I didn’t do it!” Keith huffed, his eyes fixated on Lance. 

“Maybe you’re just trying to throw the suspicion off of yourself!” Keith quipped and Lance just tutted at him. 

“Yeah, as if, maybe you’re just trying to throw the suspicion off yourself!” Lance retorted to which Keith growled. 

“You’re just repeating what I just said!” Keith hissed, “Oh Yeah, as if I’d do that, Mullet Head.” Lance hissed back, causing them both to glare at each other; passing insults back and forth between themselves. 

It was then that Coran stepped in, “If it helps... Pidge was the last one near the Black Lion...” Pidge simply scoffed. 

“I was going to see Green Lion, everyone knows that since I told everyone earlier, duh.” Pidge leant back in her chair; placing her feet on the table. 

“Pidge, feet off the table.” Shiro muttered, to which she complied. 

“Then what were you doing by the Black Lion?” Coran raised a brow, twiddling his moustache. 

“I have to walk past the Black Lion to get to the Green Lion, everyone knows that Coran.” Pidge tutted, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Okay, look, let’s not fight, I did it so let’s just put and end to it. I’m sorry, Shiro.” Hunk chipped in, but Shiro simply shook his head. 

“No, Hunk,” He turned to the others. “Who did it? I said I’m not mad.” He sighed. Were they all so worried about being in trouble? 

“You know... Allura has been pretty quiet...” Keith pointed out, causing the team to nod. 

Allura gasped, standing up brashly. “Really? You’re blaming me?!” She glared daggers at Keith, who simply shrugged. 

It was then that the crew broke out into arguments amongst themselves, bickering between each other. Shiro stood from his chair. 

“Hey! Quit fighting!” He bellowed out, causing silence to fall over the group. It left them all with their arms folded and glaring at each other. Shiro trained his eyes over the group, gaze landing on Keith. It wasn’t long before the red paladin broke under the disappointed gaze of his peer. 

Keith pointed to Lance. “It was Lance’s idea.” He confessed and Lance shoved him lightly. 

“Dude!” Lance hissed, and Shiro simply sighed, he wasn’t surprised. 

“It was Lance’s idea and then we stuck it on the back of Black Lion... I’m sorry.” He murmured, refusing to look at the others. 

“It’s not our fault that you act like a baby sometimes... Some of the faces you pull...” Shiro gave a hurt puppy-dog look. “See! That one! Exactly like that one!” Lance exclaimed and everyone chuckled softly. 

“I know I said I’m not mad, but you will be punished for this. Nothing major but nothing to... easy.” Shiro chuckled and the other two gulped. 

———————————

Later that day, both Keith and Lance were suited up, their jet-packs lulling out a soft hum as the zoomed around the exterior of the castle. 

“Man, I can’t believe Shiro is making us clean the entire castle! This is bullshit!” Lance whined, wiping sweat from his brow. 

“Yeah, well, it could have been worse.” Keith shrugged and Lance simply rolled his eyes. 

“This is your fault for ratting us out.” Lance grumbled. 

“What was that?” Keith quipped and Lance simply continued scrubbing at the walls of the castle. 

“Nothing,” Lance muttered. “No, no, you said something. What was it?!” Keith was growing agitated now and it wasn’t long before a fight broke out between them. 

Shiro had come out of the castle to see how his teammates were doing when suddenly two buckets of water fell from the sky and water drenched Shiro. The Black paladin looked up through soaked hair to spot the other two paladins cat-fighting in midair. 

“Lance! Keith! Get down here now!” Shiro commanded and the two stopped; looking down at their wet leader. 

They were definitely in trouble now.


End file.
